


[comic] Survived

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: I drew this short comic for the Winter Soldier team in a Winter Kombat round in Russian fandom (explanationhere-- basically teams get together to post a lot of works around a specific topic)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	[comic] Survived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Пес ГИДРЫ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357104) by [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk), [WTF_Winter_Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier). 



> After I drew the draft of the comic, I posted it to the WS team community and asked for suggestions of things to put on Bucky's back, and it turned out that Jasherk had already written an amazing fic along the same themes! So I adjusted the work to match. :D Yay fandom!
> 
> Jasherk's fic is available in Russian here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357104  
> Here's a Google Translate link: [https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=&sl=ru&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23357104%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=&sl=ru&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23357104%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue)  
> (I read it with Google Translate and could get the main gist of it pretty well -- can't imagine how much more amazing it is in Russian!)

Posting the final Russian version first, and then the English version after


End file.
